A Mediator Christmas
by LasDosQueridas
Summary: Sequel to 'Buenos Noches Querida, Wherever You Are'. It's christmas in Carmel hills and Suze is not really in the Christmas spirit. Jesse on the other hand is totally opposite and has a BIG suprise for Suze! :)


**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Mediator Series, of course I do not own any of the songs that I used in this fic and I do not own the movie "A Christmas Story" …. and the whole "bum, bum, bum…" thing…is the work of Larry the Cable Guy. But me and my friend do own the idea behind this fanfic!

* * *

HEY GUYS! WE'RE BACK!!!! And I've got a cute little Christmas fic for ya! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Susannah's POV:**

It has been a little over half a year since mine and Jesse's declaration of feelings towards one another. I wouldn't have changed that moment if I had the chance to…but the next moment….I definitely would. Mainly because I had a LOT of explaining to do…as to my whereabouts and who I had been with. Which trust me…it was not pretty when I had to tell Jesse that it was Paul that had kidnapped me. In fact….his reaction was pretty much what I had expected. Him muttering and cursing in Spanish and pacing around with his hand in his hair the whole time…which believe me…I have been able to touch that beautiful clean feeling hair quite a bit since then….and let me tell ya…I have enjoyed the whole time. ANYWAY, getting off of that subject….

"SUZE!!!!" CeeCee yelled from across the store. "I think I found it. The PERFECT present for Adam!" I rolled my eyes. The last twenty presents had also been the most "perfect presents" for him as well. I sighed and walked over to where CeeCee was pointing at a set of tires that looked as if they would fit Adam's car. Maybe now we could leave and go to another store so that I could find the rest of my presents and more importantly…find Jesse's. As if you couldn't already tell….it's a few days till Christmas and I am REALLY behind on my Christmas shopping…so I'm kind of trying to pack it all into one day….and with CeeCee…yeah…I don't think it's going to happen as well as I thought. I looked back at the tires. "Wow Cee…maybe your right…are you going to get them for him?" CeeCee rolled her eyes at me. "Are you kidding? Look how much they are. Adam's special…but he ain't THAT special." She laughed slightly and then took off out into the mall once again.

This was already the third mall we had been in….and it must have been the fiftieth store…but was I tired???? No…of course not. PSYCHE. Anyway…I still hadn't found the perfect present for Jesse and I was starting to get a little worried that I wouldn't find one. I could tell that this was going to go on for at least a few more hours and I sighed slightly and picked up the bags that had started weighing themselves down after a while. They were full of presents for my mom, Andy, Gina, CeeCee, Brad, and David. Gina's present I was going to wrap as soon as I got home and send off in the mail…so that I was sure that she would get it in time. I had already gotten my present from her, which was about $50 bucks….and the sad reality of it was that I had already used it on everyone else's presents. In fact…the only thing that I had bought for myself all day had been a frappuccino that I had thrown away as soon as I tasted it because it was so cold.  
I followed CeeCee quickly out of the store and scanned the crowds for her quickly because I figured she would get herself lost…somehow. Pretty soon I found her standing in front of a display case full of tattoos and piercings. I grinned. "Now CeeCee, you are not honestly thinking of getting a tattoo are you?" I asked, trying to hide the laughter in my voice.

CeeCee smirked slightly. "Well…not exactly." She said, though you could see a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks. I laughed and looked at the guy behind the counter who was doing the tattoos and it did not look at all sanitary. I grinned. "Oh why not CeeCee? Scared? Chicken!?" I grinned slightly.

CeeCee gave me a look and then a smirk….that I didn't like at all…came onto her face. "No…I'm not chicken…but I'm also not getting a tattoo either….you are." She said as she produced a twenty dollar bill…which was enough for a small tattoo. I shook my head. "Oh no…I most certainly will not get one of those things." I said as I started to back up. It wasn't because I was scared….no not at all. In fact, I wouldn't have minded getting one…if it hadn't been for Jesse's disgust for the things. And believe me…I did not want to get him pissed at me. So I just shook my head and started to turn around.  
"What's the matter Suze? Chicken? If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were scared or something…" CeeCee taunted.

That was it. That's all it took. Before I knew it, I had turned around and plopped down into the fake leather chair that was placed at the little booth and was getting a small rose tattoo etched onto the skin of my right ankle. I just hoped that Jesse didn't see it or I would be dead meat. And believe me…that's something I did not want to be.

**Jesse's POV:**

"Alright boys….a little more to the right. No…no…now you've went too far….a little more to the left. No NO NO." I heard Andy yell. "Here let me do it!" He yelled out as he stomped down the hill to where we had been putting up Christmas decorations along the driveway. Before I knew what was going on, the candy cane had been jerked out of my hands and Andy was shoving it into the ground with a surprising amount of force and adjusting it as he saw fit. Which was fine by me. Andy looked up. "Might as well have a break boys. You've been working all morning. Go inside and get some hot chocolate or something." He said, in an almost angry tone as he started to….wrestle…with the candy cane, trying to get it to be placed in the exact right location that he saw fit. I heard Jake yawn and trudge up the hill and Brad did about the same. David and I walked up silently, almost as if the exhaustion that was harbored inside of us made us unable to talk to one another. When we got inside, David went one way and then I went up to Susannah's room and grabbed a book of Christmas traditions that she had given to me and then sat down on the window seat and began reading it once again. It was very interesting to see how some of the traditions had changed in a century…though some hadn't. Such as the mistletoe tradition. I smiled as an idea came to mind and I quickly sat the book down and put on a coat and headed outside and into the woods to see if I could find some to surprise Susannah with later. It was amazing to me, how much mine and Susannah's relationship had progressed in the past months. We were closer now than we ever were. I guess that is why I cannot wait to give her, her Christmas gift. I knew she would love it….or at least…I hoped she did anyway. I smiled slightly as I thought of this and then continued looking for the mistletoe that I had came out here to find.

It had been quite a few months since that day at the beach when my love had been returned to me. Afterwards, she'd had quite a bit of explaining to do on the subject of where she had been. After I had found out where Susannah had been and…who…she had been with, I had been angry…but not at mi querida. Never at her. It had been Paul after all who had taken Susannah captive and I swore to myself, after she had told me that, that if I ever saw that piece of slime again I would make sure that he would be a threat no longer. I looked up slightly as I seen one tree that looked as if it could contain some mistletoe and I saw it about six foot off the ground. I grinned slightly and went over and pulled some from the tree and then started on my way back to the home of the Ackerman's…my home right now as I really had no other place to stay. However, I should have stayed in the woods, because as soon as I got back, Mr. Ackerman asked myself and all of the rest of the boys to begin working on stringing Christmas lights on the roof of the house. I groaned slightly but did not say anything to them as I climbed the stairs and hung the mistletoe above Susannah's door and then I went back down and began helping the Ackerman men once again all the while wondering if Susannah had finished her….shopping…and would be home soon, so that she could possibly save me from the ranting of Andy Ackerman.

**Susannah's POV:**

I swear I am going to kill CeeCee for this. This has got to be one of the most incredibly stupid things I have ever done in my entire life. Not just because the tattoo hurt or anything, but just because I did it because I was provoked to do it. Although I have to admit…it is kind of cute. I had picked a little rose with thorns all around it to put on my ankle and it was actually….nice. And I must admit…the guy that did it, wasn't as nasty as it looked like he was. In fact, all of his equipment to do the tattoo was very much clean, especially since he pulled the needle right out of the pack in front of me, which I have to admit…I was none to thrilled at the sight of that needle. And all I could hear throughout the whole ordeal was CeeCee laughing loudly. Almost sounded like a squawking bird or something.

"Now don't forget…you gotta wash it everyday until it starts to get better with antibacterial soap and you've gotta go out and get you some cocoa butter and put on it." The guy said as he finished applying some weird looking stuff on my tattoo. When he was done, CeeCee paid for it and called it my present for Christmas, to which I rolled my eyes and nodded. The funny thing was that when I started walking to go back into a store or something, I had to limp because my ankle was hurting so bad. "CeeCee I swear I'm going to kill you for this." I said, looking over at her.

"I'm sorry, but you were the one dumb enough to get the stupid thing." She said, laughing.

I looked at her. "Excuse me?" I said…though I had to admit….she was right….and it was pretty funny. Before I knew it I was laughing with her. "Come on Cee…I have to get home…so that I can take care of this thing." I said as I gathered up my purchases and then followed CeeCee out to the Land Rover….and before you say anything…yes I'm finally driving okay? A girl has to if she ever wants to get anywhere in the world….especially since her stupid stepbrothers won't drive her anywhere. I dropped CeeCee off at her house and then proceeded to mine. As I went up the driveway I noticed that Andy had already put up the candy canes, lining the driveway. I grinned slightly wondering if any of the other "men" had helped at all. I shook my head and then parked the car and got out and looked up at where they were all pretty much attached to the roof….of course Jake wasn't. He was laying over on the porch swing snoring away. I shook my head and then quickly and as quietly as I could tried to get into the house, without limping and without making it look like I was in as much pain as I was. "Hey Suze! Wanna help us up here?" Andy yelled out to me.

"Um…no thanks. I think I'd rather not actually. I'll leave all the hard work to you guys. After all…that's what you're here for right?" I laughed and then went into the house trying to get to my room as quickly as possible so that I could take a look at my tattoo. As soon as I got into my room however, I stopped and the presents dropped from my hands. Which was kind of bad because I think there might have been some breakable things in there that I might just have to….return. I looked around at my now completely redecorated room that now had big bright red candles all over the place and Christmas snow globes all around and tinsel and big amounts of garland all over the place.

Immediately I had a feeling I knew who had done this. "MOM!" I yelled out. "What did you do to my room?!" "I cleaned it up and I decorated it. It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked me as she came up the stairs and into my room. I looked at her. "Uh…yeah…sure." I really didn't want to hurt her feelings. Not on Christmas. And it really was pretty….just…I really didn't like the idea of someone else other than me and Jesse…like it has always been….in my room.

"You don't like it Suzie?" She asked with a little pout that I knew would stay on her face until I 'fessed up and said that her decorating was spectacular. "It's beautiful mom, really. Thanks a lot." I said. "Now…I really REALLY have to wrap presents so…if you don't mind…." She looked at me…confused for a moment and then her eyes widened and she nodded. "Oohh…okay. I understand. I love you Suzie." She said as she came over and hugged me and then walked out of the room…smiling widely. I knew it was because of me liking my room. Which I did….I guess.

I put down the presents in my closet behind a big pile of clothing and then I went into the bathroom that was beside my room and rolled up my pants leg and looked at the tattoo that was now forever engraved on my ankle. I shook my head slightly as I thought of that, but I realized that really…it wasn't so bad. It was just a tattoo after all. I could deal with it. And after all…it was pretty cool. "Susannah?" I grinned. Always the perfect gentleman that one. I smiled slightly and then went to open the door before realizing that my tattoo was still uncovered. I quickly rolled down my pants leg and then opened the door. "Hey Jesse…what's up?" I asked in this little "innocent me" tone that I have almost perfected to a tee.

It must not have been good enough however because that cute little eyebrow raised as he looked at me. "What are you up to Susannah?" He asked curiously.

I pushed by him. "Nothing, nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

He was silent for a minute as he stared at me and then he nodded. "okay."

I looked at him rather startled for a second and I nodded. "okay then."

"Okay."

"Alright…."

"Okay."

"Right…."

"Are we going to stand here and do this all day or are we actually going to have a decent intelligent conversation?" He asked, a cute little smile plastered onto his face.

My jaw dropped and I didn't say anything for quite a few seconds….it was actually quite embarrassing cause then the only thing that I could say was, "Ummm….sure." Umm sure???? Yeah, really bright Suze….REALLY bright. I shook my head and sat down on my bed and tried to get my thoughts together. In doing so…I also decided to change the subject as well. "So…what did Andy have you and the stepbrothers from hell doing today?"

Jesse gave his trademark smile and leaned against my bed post. "Nothing we could not handle. Well…all except your brother that is. He was asleep for the most part."

I laughed. "Yep, that's Sleepy for ya. Can't count on him for anything."

"HEY! I heard that!" A voice yelled as it went by my room and slammed the door in the opposite room.

I grinned and tried to stifle a laugh. "S…sorry." I yelled out, snickering.

Jesse grinned. "Did you have fun with your friend….CeeCee?"

I thought for a minute. "mmm….I guess you could say that. If my feet hadn't quit working by about the twentieth store."

"Suze! It's your turn to set the table for dinner!" Andy's voice yelled up the stairs.

"Great." I said, unenthusiastically as I rolled my eyes at Jesse….who only smirked….and offered absolutely no form of encouragement. "Thanks." I said sarcastically.

He only smiled and shook his head.

"Well you're an awful lot of help aren't you?" My voice must have shown that I was kidding, even if my face hadn't first. I turned around and went out the door, but before I could go very far, I felt Jesse's hand wrap around mine and pull me back. I turned around. "What are you……" But I was stopped by the sweet kiss that he placed on my lips right then. I pulled back and looked at him. "What was that for?" I asked curiously, the heat on my face telling me that I was blushing horribly. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

He smiled sweetly. "Well…in the book that you gave to me….it said that when a person stands under mistletoe, that they should get a kiss." He smiled slyly. "Are we not standing under mistletoe?"

I looked at him blankly for a second and then what he'd said hit me and I looked up and noticed the small bundle of mistletoe overtop of my door. "Oh….I..I didn't put it there though…." I was getting ready to blame someone…anyone else until I saw the slight blush that had crept up onto Jesse's usually olive colored complexion and then I knew and I smiled widely at the relatively sweet gesture. "Wow…you learn pretty quickly then huh?" I asked smiling slightly.

"I only wanted to impress you, querida." He said in that soft silky voice of his.

I smiled. "Well…you definitely did that." I said.

"That is good to know."

"SUSANNAH SIMON!!!!" I heard a voice yell from downstairs. I sighed and shook my head slightly. "I swear these people can't do anything for themselves." I said as I turned and went down the stairs and into the dining room to set up for dinner. When I got down there…instead of seeing an angry Andy glaring at me….it was an angry Andy glaring at Brad.

"Please Dad….I only want fifty bucks…that's all. It's for Debbie's Christmas gift! Please Dad? Come on…." Now normally this would not have made me as mad as it was now. See the thing is….we all…even Jesse…had to go get a job so that we could pay for our own Christmas presents. I was working at a new clothing boutique in the mall so I got pretty good money…and the rest of the boys did relatively well also…I suppose. Anyway…what made me mad was the fact that Brad didn't have to go get a job and all BRAD had to do was go and bum money from his dad. I rolled my eyes as I heard this new little excursion project from him tonight. I smirked as I got an idea and I went into the kitchen and got some plates and silverware while David was getting some glasses for the table. I grinned evilly and whispered to him a plan that I had been cooking up for a while now. In fact…the plan involved a Christmas song that I had heard on the radio in the past couple of days. I whispered to David what he should do and he looked at me skeptically but said that he would do it. I grinned and nodded and then walked out of the kitchen and as soon as I started going past Andy and Brad….Jesse was watching as well though he didn't know what was going on….I started my little plan.

"Come on Dad, please just lend me the…."

I interrupted him as I walked by and sang in a soft whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear, in the tune of the Christmas carol…The Little Drummer Boy. "Get….a job…you bum bum bum bum." I sang as I quickly went over to the table and started setting it and waiting for David to start his part, which he did as soon as he came through the door.

"Suze! Shut up!" Brad was saying angrily when David started his part.

"Money don't grow on trees you…." By this time Brad had turned around and was starting after David. "BUM BUM BUM BUM!" David sang quickly as he ran past the table and took off towards the kitchen, afraid of getting pounded.

"BOYS! Don't start!" Andy yelled out. Then he looked at me. "And I'm surprised at you Suze." He said shaking his head. "Starting trouble at Christmas."

"SUZE STARTED IT!" I heard David yell as he ran past me yet again.

Brad…who had been following David and had almost tackled him, now turned on me and came after me. I laughed, because I knew the smart thing to do. I naturally ran behind Jesse and peeked out from behind him and stuck my tongue out at Brad. "Well you do need to get a job Brad. You're lazy and you get your money easily…you don't work like the rest of us have to and I think it sucks that you get whatever you want."

"Shut up Suze!" He said as he tried to go past Jesse and get to me….which wasn't happening. However Jesse did look back at me as he kept Brad away with just one hand and look at me curiously.

"Susannah….he is right. You did start this whole mess." He said…though he was grinning widely.

"So? I'm only being honest." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Jesse shook his head at me and was going to say something more when Andy put a stop to the whole thing.

"Okay Brad, Suze…if you two do not stop this fight right now….you will be grounded for three weeks…that includes Christmas." He said and from the tone of his voice…we knew not to question him. Brad gave me and Jesse an evil look and sulked off and I…grinning widely because I had won….went back to setting the table with David.

**Jesse's POV:**

I had to admit, Susannah was right. Though she may not have taken the best form of telling him that he needed to get a job like the rest of us….it effectively…or at least I hope so….worked. "Susannah, you should not torment your brother so…." I whispered to her as herself and her brother David, sat about working on setting the table.

Susannah smiled and looked up at me. "of course he did, he deserved it." She laughed. "'Tis the season." She smirked, finishing with the table and turning to face me.

"Tis…the season?" I said slowly, sometimes, Susannah could spout things that I could not understand.

Susannah smirked as she saw my confused expression and she put a hand to my cheek and shook her head. "Never mind Jesse, I know its too much for your little Spanish cowboy brain to comprehend."

My eyes widened at this and I automatically reached out and grabbed her. "I am NOT a cowboy." I said, a little anger flowing through my veins.

"Jesse….calm down….I'm sorry….I was just kidding." Susannah said, a strange look coming into her eyes.

With those words, I immediately calmed down and shook my head with a small smile apparent on my face. "Querida, that was a BIG mistake." I saw Susannah's eyes widen slightly as she realized that her little joke had backfired on her and she tried to run to the other side of the living room but I cornered her playfully around the other side of the couch and began tickling her mercilessly.

"Jesse….Jesse…no….STOP!" She laughed hysterically, which only prompted me to tickle her until her mother yelled at us "children" to stop….in almost joking tone I knew, as I saw the smile playing on her face.

Susannah's face was beat red and as she turned to fall back onto the couch in exhaustion, I noticed a strange marking on her right ankle. Curiously I sat down beside of her and….before she could even move, I reached out and moved the leg of her pants up a way sand barely had a chance to see some kind of picture on her ankle before she gasped out and grabbed my hand and jerked her ankle out of sight.

"Susannah?" I questioned, looking up at her slightly guilt ridden eyes and I could tell she was going to try and hide whatever it was from me, but I wasn't going to let her.

"Susannah…." I started again, but just then her mother and Andy called us to dinner and she quickly jumped up and practically ran to the dining room. But I knew this wasn't over. I smiled slightly because I knew a way to make her tell me without her actually realizing she was telling me. I smiled sweetly as I walked into the dining room and sat next to Susannah, as I always do, and started eating my dinner.

**Susannah's POV :**

'I'm dead. I am dead. I am SO FREAKING dead.' Was all I could think after he found my tattoo. I mean, I thought he went ballistic when he saw me in a bathing suit….well a perfectly tasteful bathing suit….. OKAY! So it was a bikini….big deal. The point was, he went ballistic when he saw me in it and the fact that I was going out in public like that and that every girl had one….didn't help me so much. In fact, he kind of sounded like my parents when he'd asked me "if all the girls jumped from a bridge, querida, would you do it as well?" You know….it kind of made me wonder if that phrase had been invented as soon as teenagers came to be known on this planet….you know….just invented at the right time so that parents could torture us with it. Anyway, thank God, mom called us all in to eat and I must have looked like I thought a freaking miracle had just occurred or something, cause I practically ran to the dining room.

As I sat there basking in the fact that I had escaped Jesse's wrath over my tattoo for now, I saw him walk into the kitchen with the cutest most adorable smile on his face ever. I looked at him curiously but he didn't look over or say anything so I figured I was in the clear.

About halfway through dinner though, was when I realized something must be going on that I hadn't been clued in on. Jesse….who is usually very intent on not "showing his affections" in front of my mom and Andy…and even my father…..grabbed my hand and held it tightly in his own, caressing it gently. I looked over at him wonderingly but all he did was smile that damn insufferable smile and I turned to mush and didn't question his motives. Boy…how I should've. Not mainly because he had any….BAD motives….OH HOW I WISH….but because his motives were for information….the kind of information that can get you into trouble if you tell it but….he's so charming that you can't help but tell him and then you get all in trouble with him and everything…..yeah…well anyway.

So after dinner we all decided to pile up in the living room and watch movies. Mom and Andy, however, decided to not join our little escapades and so it was just me and Jesse on the couch, Doc laying in the floor with the dog, Sleepy….already half asleep in one of the chairs, and Dopey also sitting in a chair but he seemed to be muttering to himself incoherently about something….I figured it was just on how to get me back for the stunt I'd pulled earlier. I shrugged and turned to watch the movie….'A Christmas Story'…if anyone can believe it….you know the one I'm talking about…where the kid is all "I want a beebee gun and the mom's all like "NO you'll shoot your eye out." Yeah…that one.

So we're sitting there watching the movie and all of a sudden I feel Jesse pull me closer to him and start kissing my cheek. Now you know….right about then is where I kind of freaked. I mean sure it is VERY gratifying to have your boyfriend making out with you and everything….but not in front of your family. Come on now…that's just not right. I wouldn't want Brad coming home and making out with Debbie Mancuso in front of me…..Eww…bad mental image. Must get it out of my head.

"Susannah? Are you okay?" I heard Jesse ask me from somewhere between the mental image of Brad and Debbie and the craziness on the tv screen.

I looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah sure….I'm fine….why?" I asked, hoping that he couldn't tell what I'd been thinking about.

"No reason querida." He said.

Damn there was that unspeakable smile again. What was going on with him tonight?

"You know querida…." He started in that same soft melt in your mouth chocolate voice. "I think that we may be more comfortable having this conversation up in your room." He said looking at me with that smile on his face.

I practically choked when those words came out of his mouth. He just said what????? Did I just dream that or something? The man of my dreams practically asks me to go upstairs with him and gives me an invitation to do God knows what with him and I'm still sitting here thinking about it? Hell no. I gave him my best impression of indifference and then opened my mouth to speak….and once again my voice betrays me. Curse you, you stupid voice box. "Umm……" Yeah….really smooth Suze…..way to kill the mood. But instead of laughing at me….as I assumed he would do….Jesse just smiled and stood up and held his hand out to me. After a moment of sitting there….too shocked to move, I quickly took his hand and stood up and looked over at the boys who were either too engrossed in the movie or asleep to even pay attention to me and Jesse and I grinned and led him up the stairs and to my room. "So what's shaking bacon?" I asked with a nervous little laugh as I sat down on my bed once we were in my room. After I said it, of course, I wanted to slam my head up against a wall a couple hundred times. Heck….I even wished Heather had been there right about then to crush me up under some architectural monument or something.

Jesse, who I guess is used to me rambling things he doesn't understand right about now, only laughed and sat down and took my hand in his. "Querida….I think you are the most bonita girl I have ever met in the years that I have spent on the earth and I am so happy that you are spending your time with me. I must be the luckiest man in the world." He said as he pulled me to him and nuzzled his face against my neck.

My eyes widened and I just sat there completely stunned. Could this be MY Jesse? No it couldn't be. He was usually never this….intense. I looked at him cautiously. "Okay who are you….and what have you done with MY Jesse?" I asked. "Are you a body snatcher or something because I swear….."

Jesse just laughed and stopped me by putting a finger to my lips. "Querida…I do not know what all of this….talk of body…body snatchers or whatever they seem to be…is all about, but I assure you….I am YOUR Jesse." He said through laughter.

I gave him a VERY sarcastic look and crossed my arms in a stance that he knew meant not to mess with me anymore. But instead of taking caution and doing what he should have done….which was sit there and apologize….he decides to pull me to him again and continue doing what he'd been interrupted from doing by me.

"Te amo mi querida." He whispered in my ear. "I love you my Susannah…my love." He whispered.

Okay, can I just tell you that I melted on the spot. That had to have been the sweetest comment I have EVER received in my life. Trust me…it was great. So really….all I can tell you is that….I needed no further commentary on the whole situation, I just made him look directly at me and I kissed him deeply. Well….we won't go into detail but the kiss was getting pretty intense, when he suddenly pulled away from me and whispered in my ear, "So…_querida_….what is it that you have on your ankle."

OH MY GOD!!!!! Was THAT what this was all about?! I knew he was up to something….but geesh! I blushed scarlet and looked at him, trying my best to look confused. "Umm….what are you talking about Jesse?" I asked calm as could be….well…for me at least.

"Susannah….do not lie to me. I know that you have done something to your ankle…I saw it….may I please see what you have done?" He asked, that unreadable look in his eyes again.

Have I mentioned how much I hate that look. So anyway, knowing that I couldn't hide it any longer, I sighed and sat up and pulled my pants leg up to reveal the rose tattoo on my ankle. Well….like I'd thought would happen….Jesse practically hit the roof when he saw it.

"Susannah! _Nombre de Dios!!!! Que usted ha hecho a se? Usted ha profanado su piel hermosa. Por que usted haria algo tuvo gusto de esto? Usted es hermoso la manera que usted es. Las senoras no tienen estos, estas COSAS en su piel. Que le tienen hecho!?_" (A/N: Translation : "What have you done to yourself? You have defiled your beautiful skin. Why would you do something like this? You are beautiful the way you are. Ladies do not have these, these THINGS on their skin. What have you done?")

I sighed and shook my head, deciding to wait him out until I could actually understand what he was saying. "Please Jesse….for the sake of my ears…and sanity….speak English." I said, sighing.

He gave me a look that I'm sure was in between anger and frustration. "Susannah, how could you do something like this to yourself? Young ladies do not do this to their skin!" He said.

"Jesse…take a breath. It's fine...it's just a tattoo."

He shook his head. "Susannah…" He stopped himself and got up and started pacing.

I massaged my temples slightly as I felt a headache coming on. "Jesse…it's fine. It's a tattoo….half the girls in my school have tattoos…..and besides this was my Christmas present from CeeCee." I said, deciding to omit the fact that it had been a dare.

Jesse stopped pacing and looked at me. "So CeeCee talked you into this." He shook his head. "I shall have a talk with her soon." He said, a frustrated look in his eyes.

"Jesse….stop okay. It was a Christmas present….I like it….WHY can't you be okay with this?" I asked.

Jesse suddenly stopped everything and looked over at me and stared at me with that impenetrable stare for a second and then shook his head. "_Querida_….young ladies do not mark up their skin. Maria never would have…." He said before he stopped himself and looked at me startled, only then realizing what he'd been getting ready to say. "_Querida_….."

"NO. Save it Jesse. What's said is said, you can't change it now. Now please…I'd like to get some sleep if you don't mind." I said, trying to sound cold….but really….more than anything, I was hurt that he'd brought up his ex fiancée. It stung just to remember that.

"Susannah…."

"NO Jesse. I'm sorry I'm not as much of a lady as Maria was…..or still is. I mean my God Jesse…do you still think about her….do you see her….do you WISH I was her?" I asked, apparently my idea of being cold had flew out the window by then because I felt tiny pin pricks behind my eyes which must've meant that the waterworks were getting ready to start soon.

"No….Susannah…." This time I didn't tell him to stop or to leave or anything. I just got up and went into my bathroom and slammed the door and locked it and waited until I heard the faint click of my door before coming out again and falling exhaustedly onto my bed into a fitful night of sleep…..haunted with dreams of Jesse and Maria….together.

* * *

**Jesse's POV:**

I felt completely idiotic and wished that I had not said such a completely stupid thing to my Susannah back there. Comparing her to Maria….I had not even realized what I had said until I had almost said it. I sighed angrily…..angry at myself mostly. I still could not believe that my Susannah had gotten something drawn permanently onto her beautiful skin. Why would she wish to do such a thing?

Of course I already knew that her friend….CeeCee….had got that for her as a Christmas present but that did not help matters much. Slowly my anger was fading away over her tattoo only to be replaced by immense guilt. I should not have been as harsh and spoken as harshly as I had with her. She was probably so very angry with me that she did not want to see me right now. I had to fix this with her some way but how…. I thought about this all night and into the morning…barely getting any sleep. And then an idea formed in my head and I quickly jumped up and got ready and before anyone else was awake yet, I had already slipped out of the door on my way to fix things with _mi querida_.

**Susannah's POV :**

So I woke up this morning, feeling very crappy about what had happened last night. I hadn't really gotten much sleep and so I was still kind of groggy as I got up and went into the bathroom to assess the damage. As I looked in the mirror I groaned slightly. My eyes were puffy….obviously I'd cried during the night…without my knowledge mind you…. I went and grabbed a washcloth and washed my face of all the dried tears and slowly took a shower and got ready to go back to the mall…without CeeCee…because I still had to pick up a few more presents. I got ready, but decided that before I went, I might want to try and mend things with Jesse. I yawned and grabbed my purse and just as I was getting ready to walk out the door, I noticed a bundle of red roses on the floor. Curiously I picked them up and smiled when I saw the card attached to them.

"_Querida_…._forgive me….I spoke out of foolishness last night. I am truly sorry and hope that you can find it in your heart to excuse a _." I had to laugh at that last comment. He must truly be sorry if he called HIMSELF a cowboy.

"Something amusing querida?" I heard a voice come from behind me. I looked back and saw Jesse standing there looking extremely….what was that look…..sheepishness? Wow…I never thought I'd see the day.

I smiled. "Cowboy?" I asked curiously. I saw his face flush with color and watched as he mumbled something in Spanish. Probably exclaiming that he was in fact NOT a cowboy. But I guess he fought his misgivings and swallowed his pride and looked at me. "For you _querida_, I will be anything." He said softly.

That was all it took…I swear. Him saying that to me, just did something to me and before I knew it, I had walked over to him and gave him a big kiss.

"I'm sorry _querida_." He murmured into my hair.

"I know Jesse….I'm sorry too."

He pulled away from me and looked at me. "Do you forgive me?"

I smiled. "Can I call you cowboy?" I saw the flush on his cheeks again and grinned. "I'm just kidding." I said laughing. I saw a look of relief spread across his face as he reached down and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"By the way, querida, I like your tattoo…." He said as he then bent down and looked at it closely. "It is very nicely done. It suits you well." He said.

I knew it took a lot for him to say that and I smiled. How did I ever deserved this wonderful man in my life I'll never know. I gave him a quick kiss and then started down the stairs.

"_Querida_, where are you going?"

"To the mall to buy presents."

"Did you not go with CeeCee just the other day."

"Yes, but I forgot a few."

"Okay _querida_, stay safe. I shall remain here….and deal with putting up more Christmas things." He said, an odd expression came onto his face then…..one that I was amused to see was fear.

"Jesse….are you scared of Andy?"

"No I am not _querida_, where did you get an idea like that?" He asked, though a charming blush crept onto his cheeks.

I smiled. "Nowhere. Be back soon. See ya." I said and with that I practically flew down the stairs and out into the car and towards the mall to buy what presents I had left to buy.

**Jesse's POV:**

After Susannah left….how do I say this….it became rather….hectic around the Ackerman household. Andy completely ran everything and anything that his sons…or I did…was not good enough I suppose as we would catch him fixing things behind our backs if they were not just as he had specified. He caught Jake sleeping quite a few times and grew quite angry at that fact. He became extremely harsh towards Jake afterwards.

After the rest of the decorations had been put up and Andy let us have a break, I went upstairs and wrapped Susannah's present from me….or tried at least…. It was not long however, before her mother came in and saw what I was trying to do and quickly took the package and rewrapped it. I thanked her numerous times and then placed the gift under the tree with the rest of the packages. Of course…there was one other package that I had for _mi querida_….but she would not see that one until the Eve of Christmas.

**Susannah's POV :**

When I got back to the house, it was about a quarter till 7 and I still had to get ready to get together with Adam and CeeCee and exchange gifts with them. I ran into the house with the final gifts that I had had to buy….Jake's, Adam's and Jesse's. I quickly stuffed them all into my closet and started getting ready to go to Adam and CeeCee's. Jesse had declined the invitation of going because he said that it was a special time for them and me to get together and it would be considered an intrusion on his part if he were to go. I shook my head and told him it wouldn't be, but of course once he has his mind set on something….well…you can't change it for anything. While I was getting ready someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I yelled.

Jesse came in smiling widely.

"Hey!" I said smiling as I finished fixing my hair.

He smiled. "Hello _querida_. Where are you going tonight?" he asked curiously as he bent over, giving me a nice view I might add, and picked up that stupid orange cat that he loves so dearly.

"I have the thing with Adam and CeeCee tonight." I said quickly as I grabbed the presents away from the cat's big pointy claws and glared at it.

"Well go and have a good time _querida_." He said as he kissed my cheek quickly and was going out the door. Then he stopped and looked back at me. "Susannah….did you not say that Adam and CeeCee like each other…but they are not together?"

I smiled. "Yeah I said that…..why?"

He grinned. "I may have found the perfect thing to get them together." He said smiling.

"Oh really and what's that?" I asked curiously, picking up my coat and the presents.

He sat Spike down and then quickly reached up and grabbed the mistletoe from my door frame and broke it in half and then put one half back up and the other half he handed to me. "Maybe this would come in handy." He said grinning from ear to ear.

I laughed. "Thanks Jesse." I said as I went over and kissed him quickly on the lips.

He smiled widely. "what was that for?"

I smiled and copied him from the day before. "When a person stands under mistletoe, they should get a kiss. Are we not standing under mistletoe?"

He smiled in recollection and nodded. "Of course we are." He said and then he kissed me again. "Now go before you are late." He said as he pushed me gently towards the stairs.

I smiled widely and nodded and then looked at my watch and realized that I really was going to be late. I quickly sped down the stairs and out the door to the car and drove quickly….but within speed limit regulations…and made it to CeeCee's place only five minutes late.

* * *

"SUZE!" She yelled as soon as she saw me get out of the car.

"Hey! Is Adam here yet?" I asked, getting the presents from the car.

"Yeah…he's in the living room….we were just waiting on you." And for some reason when she said this….she blushed. Hmmm…..that's weird.

"Well cool." I said as I followed CeeCee into her house and into her living room where a very red looking Adam sat.

When he saw me he smiled widely. "Suze! One of my favorite women!" He said as he ran over and picked me up in a hug.

"Adam! Put me down, you are going to squish your presents." I said through gasps of breath. Adam didn't play when he picked someone up….I could barely breathe.

Adam grinned sneakily. "oooo…presents. Where's mine?" He asked, which earned him a nice little slap on the back of the head from CeeCee.

"Well actually Adam….I have two presents for you." I said. He looked at me.

"OOOOoooooo……" He said, his face lighting up like a little kid's.

CeeCee gave him another whack. "Adam…..let Suze get settled first and then we'll all open up the presents together." She said as she went over and sat down in the love seat….which I also noticed Adam migrate to in five minutes time.

I smiled widely and sat down and sorted through the presents and then handed CeeCee hers and I threw Adam's at him. Meanwhile Adam handed me mine from him, since Cee had already given me hers….my tattoo. Adam opened his first….like I knew would happen. From me he got fifty dollars….to which he looked up at me with wide eyes and ran over and gave me a hug that I thought had ended up breaking my ribs. Then when he got settled again, CeeCee opened hers and I stopped her. "Wait. Where's Adam's gift from you Cee?" I asked curiously. CeeCee and Adam, both, blushed a deep scarlet and wouldn't exactly tell me.

I shook my head. "But you did get him one…right Cee?"

CeeCee smiled and nodded and Adam just looked like he wanted to go crawl in a corner somewhere and disappear. CeeCee cleared her throat and then continued opening her presents. From me she got a newspaper charm for her charm bracelet. She smiled widely. "Thank you Suze, its awesome." She said as she clipped it onto her charm bracelet. Then she opened Adam's. "Awwww….Adam thank you." She whispered as she pulled out a necklace with a solid red ruby heart attached to the end of it.

All Adam said was 'ah' and 'um'….he didn't really have much to say….his face said it all with its deep red color.

I smiled and then opened up the present I had gotten from Adam and smiled widely. "Wow Adam….thanks." I said as I pulled out a similar necklace to CeeCee's except this one had a rose charm attached to it. I looked up at Adam questioningly.

He smiled. "CeeCee told me about your tattoo….so I figured I would get you something to match." He said with a big grin.

I smiled. "It's beautiful. I'll cherish it always." I said jokingly.

He only grinned.

"Hey Adam….I still have a present for you….wanna see?" I asked curiously.

Adam's eyes lit up. "Yeah buddy."

"Okay come with me into the hallway for a second." Adam….like the good little dog that he is….followed me into the hallway and I handed him the mistletoe. His eyes got wide.

"Suze….umm….you know….." He looked obviously discomforted.

I smiled wider. "Adam…chill… It's for you and Cee." I said smiling. "Just walk in there and hold it over your head." He looked at me curiously.

"How did you know that I…..and she….."

"It's so painstakingly clear my dear poor little Adam." I said smiling. "Now go." I said and gave him a slight push. I then went in and got my presents and headed out the door. Neither noticed as they were engaged in some highly…interesting activity. I smiled. At least that was one good thing that I could say I'd done over Christmas….and it didn't even have to do with ghosts!

* * *

When I got home…it was way past nine and….even though I had told Andy and my mom where I was going to be….they still didn't look to happy as they saw me coming in the door, but they didn't say anything as they turned their attention back to the television. I went up the stairs and up to my room curiously looking around for Jesse as I hadn't seen him downstairs. I looked in my room….I don't know why he would be in there without me in there…..but I figured it was worth a shot and then when I started for his room I heard voices. Yeah, yeah I know what your thinking….and its not funny. I didn't hear VOICES IN MY HEAD…mainly cause I don't listen to them…..but I did hear voices coming from Jesse's room. Curiously I got closer to the door and before you say anything, I know its not nice to eaves drop but come on…..I was only doing it just this once.

"_Gracias_, Mr. Simon….I am glad that you agree with me on this. I am glad that I have your support." I heard Jesse say softly. So….he was talking to my DAD? WHY? I got closer to the door and listened for more talking when suddenly the door flew open and I stumbled into Jesse's arms.

"_Querida_…what are you doing?" He asked curiously as he straightened me and let me go. I smiled.

"Um…nothing." I said. "I thought I heard Dad is all…..was he in here?" I asked.

Jesse's smile disappeared for about a fraction of a second before he simply shook his head and looked at me. "Susannah…your father was not here….are you sure you heard him?"

"Yes." I said. "I'm not going completely insane yet….I don't think." I said slowly.

Jesse smiled. "Do not worry _querida_. I'm sure if your father was here…he had a good reason to be here….now…why don't you go get some sleep….I'm sure your going to need it if you plan on putting up with Andy tomorrow." He rolled his eyes.

**HE ACTUALLY ROLLED HIS EYES**. Oh my God….I think I may be rubbing off on him. I smiled however, and didn't say anything about it. "You're right." I grinned and kissed him deeply and then turned to leave, but he pulled me back slightly.

"Susannah? Where did you get that necklace?" He asked.

"Adam gave it to me. You like it?" I asked curiously.

He smiled. "It is very pretty….but not nearly as beautiful as you." He said softly as he took my hand and kissed it.

I swooned….or almost did anyway. I swear to you. It was so romantic and you know with the whole gentleman-ly thing going for him anyway….well…it would be enough to make anyone swoon. I smiled widely and then let him pull me to him to kiss me once more before I said goodnight and went to take a shower and get ready for bed. Within minutes….I was sound asleep dreaming of nothing but the happiness that I share with Jesse now.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up….you could practically feel the Christmas excitement in the air…literally. You could smell the turkey that Andy had already put in the oven presumably, since the smell was wafting up through the vents and things in the house and I could smell it plainly in my room. I could also smell mom's pumpkin pie that she'd already created as a masterpiece….because after all…it was tradition for us. But most of all what I was most aware of was the fact that I could FEEL something….or someone…beside me in the bed. More so when I tried to move….I felt that that same person had an arm draped around me.

Before I could panic however a sweet soft voice whispered into my ear. "Good morning querida….did you sleep well?"

"JESSE!?" I asked, looking up at him. "What are you doing in here?" I asked, more than a little startled. I mean…not that I was complaining or anything at the fact that he was in here….it was just….I wasn't used to this and….if truth be known….I didn't know why he was in here in the first place.

Jesse smiled and traced a finger down my cheek. "It is alright querida. I just wanted you to wake up in the arms of the one you love on Christmas." He said as he kissed my cheek. "At least….that is the way it was for me." He smiled.

I melted. "Awww….Jesse that's sweet. And you're right….it was nice to wake up in your arms this morning." I said softly as I stifled a yawn and closed my eyes to go back to sleep.

"Querida…you have to wake up….it is Christmas…are you not excited and ready to wake up with the sun?"

I looked at him. "Jesse…..does this look like the face of a person who really wants to get up right now?" I asked as I turned to face him.

Jesse smiled and was getting ready to say something….I could tell….when all of a sudden I heard Andy yelling at the bottom of the stairs for all of us to report front and center for our Christmas morning duties. My eyes shot wide open. Say what? I was about to ignore it, when I heard it again….louder this time sounding like it was coming up the steps.

"Uh _querida_. I believe we have tasks to accomplish today. I suggest getting up now….it might be a good idea." He said as he kissed me swiftly and then practically ran out of my room and into his to get himself cleaned up and presentable for the day.

Groaning, I got up and went and took a shower and put on a pair of jeans and a red sweater and then was about to go downstairs when I heard a knock on my door and an angry sounding Andy yelling "FIVE MINUTES and you all better be down there." He then proceeded to go back down the hall and down the stairs. My eyes widened slightly but I didn't say anything as I made my way downstairs….the last one to arrive there. Everyone else was staring at me like I was crazy. "What? It's not like I've had to put up with him all week." I said, shrugging my shoulders as Andy gave me a look and then started pacing in front of us.

"Okay…all of you have certain tasks you are to do today." He said, pointing at each of us as he assigned us jobs. "Jake and Brad…you two will start cleaning around the bottom floor of the house today. Jesse and David….you two will be assisting me in the kitchen…minimally." He said, pointing a finger at them. "Susannah…you will be required to assist your mother in anything she asks you to do today." He said as he shook a finger at me and then at all of us. "Now…if you have any questions…you may call me _Professor Christmas_ and you WILL obey my command…."

We all started laughing at the name but stopped short at the look he was giving us.

"I want to see Christmas spirit people!" He yelled. "NOW MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!" He clapped his hands at us and we all ran to get to our separate tasks and hoped that….Professor Christmas….wouldn't come for us again. But when he was out of sight….we all were laughing once again.

* * *

It was about four when I finished with all of the things that mom told me to do….the others had finished much earlier than that and I was steamed at that. They were already all getting ready for the party and food tonight. Sure it would only consist of the family but….we still all wanted to look nice. I went to my room, exhausted, but excitement still running into my veins and took a shower and dressed up in a nice black skirt and red Gucci shirt. I put on the necklace that Adam had given me and then fixed my hair up in little curls on top of my head. I borrowed a pair of mom's pearl earrings and then before I knew it I was ready. I smiled as I walked out the door and down the steps with the presents in my arms that I'd had pre-wrapped and then I sat them under the tree and went and sat where Jesse was now sitting….on the couch.

"_Tu muy bonita_." He said softly as he held my hand in his. He was looking good too let me tell ya. He was wearing a nice shirt that accentuated his really, really hot abs and a pair of khaki pants….but we won't go there.

I smiled. "Thank you Jesse."

Brad made a gagging noise in the background and I looked over at him and gave him a look that made him shut up really quickly.

"DINNER'S READY!" I heard Andy yell from the kitchen.

Jesse got up first and held his hand out for me….was it just me or was he being extra sweet tonight? I shrugged it off and grabbed his hand and he led me into the dining room. He even pulled my chair out for me and everything. Hmm….a girl could get used to this. As we sat down for dinner Andy smiled at all of us and told us that he was sorry for acting like such a grump the whole time we'd all been decorating for Christmas but he just wanted things perfect and well…I can't really say that I blamed him. After dinner we all went into the living room, Brad practically running in there because of the whole…present deal. I sat next to Jesse on the couch and he held my hand tightly in his.

He continued staring at me all through the night and he was starting to worry me a little….but I enjoyed the attention so…I didn't say anything to him about it. I watched as Andy sat in the floor and began handing out presents. Practically all of Jake's presents were for his car. He smiled when he opened my present to him, which consisted of seat covers for his car, and he got up and practically squeezed me to death and then blushed afterwards because he thought he was…showing to much affection for his little sis….to which I groaned and thought in my head about how I wasn't really his sister…but whatever. Then Brad opened up his gifts from everyone and found that most of it dealt with sports…even the game that I'd gotten him for his play station.

Next came David and when he opened my present he practically squealed like a little girl with delight and hugged me. Now this I didn't mind because…I gotta admit….the little guy gets to me. I smiled as I opened my presents. I had gotten a journal from Brad….which didn't make any sense but whatever…it mattered that he had thought enough of me to get it and that was all. Then I got a couple of new CD's from Jake and David gave me an interesting….yet somewhat hilarious….book on ghosts. He blushed when I looked up at him and then we both started laughing. Jesse just looked amused.

Next came my gift from Jesse. I smiled as I opened it and it revealed a stylish black leather jacket that looked a lot nicer than the one I had now. "Oh Jesse….thank you!" I squealed as I gave him a huge hug. He smiled back and kissed my cheek. "You are welcome _querida_….I am glad that you like it." He said softly.

I then handed him his present which consisted of a bottle of cologne….Stetson to be precise, especially since its got a cowboy on the tv commercials, and I had also gotten him one of those gold Figaro necklaces. When he opened both of these his eyes went wide and he looked up at me shocked. "_Querida_…this is wonderful….thank you so much. But you know…you did not have to get me anything for Christmas…..all I needed was you…." He said smiling and tightening his grip on me.

He kept his arms around me for the remainder of the present opening as well and when everyone was finished with their presents Andy put on some Christmas music and we all sat around chatting and looking at our gifts and listening to Christmas music. I sighed happily and snuggled into the warmth of Jesse behind me.

"Comfortable _querida_?" Jesse asked softly when Andy suggested that he make hot cocoa for us all and left to do so.

I smiled. "Yep." I said as I listened to the faint strains of "All I Want For Christmas Is You." By Vince Vance and the Valiants. I felt a laugh rumbling in his chest and I looked up at him. "What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing _querida_…nothing." He said softly as he tightened his grip on me and rested his head on mine. I was in heaven….literally. That is…until I heard a sound overpowering the sound on the radio. Curiously, I looked back out the window and saw that a group of carolers had gathered outside and were singing softly. I couldn't hear the song's words, but I could hear their soft voices.

"_Querida_?" Jesse asked soft as a whisper in my ear.

"Yes?" I murmured.

"Come with me outside for a second…I wish to hear the carolers as they sing."

I smiled slightly. "Sure." I said as I got up and followed him.

He held my hand tightly as he led me out onto the porch and stood beside me listening for a few seconds. Then he looked at me. It was only then that I noticed that his hands were shaking slightly.

"Jesse?" I asked curiously.

**Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin Mother and Child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Oh, sleep in heavenly peace**

He smiled slightly and then leaned down and kissed me tenderly. "_Querida_….you are my life…my world. You have made me the happiest man in the world and ever since I met you…I knew that I could never love anyone but you." He said softly.

I looked at him confused. "What are you saying Jesse?" I asked.

He smiled. "_Querida_…_te amo…mi_ Susannah…." He said softly. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it and then settled himself down on one knee and reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. Inside of it was the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen in my life.

My eyes widened as I realized what was happening and I could feel those damn blasted tears coming back into my eyes.

**Noche de paz, noche de amor  
Todo duerme en derredor  
Entre los astros que esparcen su luz  
Bella anunciando al niño Jesús  
Brilla la estrella de paz  
Brilla la estrella de paz**

Jesse grabbed my hand in his again and held the box in front of him. "_Mi querida_….I love you with all of my heart and soul…and I truthfully owe you my life….but more than anything you have brought me such happiness as I have ever known. You are my world Susannah….and it would honor me tremendously if you would accept this ring and become my wife." He said in a soft whisper as he stared up into my eyes.

I was shaking with happiness. I couldn't take it anymore and the tears flowed freely. "Yes Jesse, I will marry you!" I said, with so much emotion in my voice that I could barely contain it.

And in the next moment it seemed as if Jesse couldn't contain it either as he stood up and pulled me to him and kissed me with as much emotion and love as he ever had. The kiss was fiery, passionate, sweet, gentle…and most of all….loving. While we kissed, the carolers sang softly and Jesse took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my left ring finger and then he pulled away from me slightly and kissed my hand where the ring lay.

**Silent night, holy night  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heav'nly hosts sing Alleluia  
Christ the Savior is born  
Christ the Savior is born**

"You are beautiful _mi querida_…." He whispered as he kissed me again. "I love you Susannah…._te amo_."

I smiled and then we both looked out at the carolers for a second and then suddenly from out of nowhere….small white snowflakes came fluttering down to meet the ground below and just like that…I saw my first Christmas snow in Carmel.

I smiled wider then looked at Jesse. "Jesse…I love you too…forever…" I said, then he kissed me again and I thought the whole world was spinning around us faster and faster until I didn't know which way was up or which way was down.

Suddenly, my world stopped as I heard a loud clapping coming from behind us. Jesse pulled away slightly and was smiling widely as I turned and looked to see the whole family standing there clapping and whistling. My mom had tears in her eyes and behind all of them I could see my father standing with a hand to my mother's shoulder and it looked as if he were getting ready to cry as well as he waved at me and mouthed a "Merry Christmas" to me before he disappeared.

I looked at Jesse and smiled. "So my father was in your room that night?" I asked curiously.

Jesse busted out laughing. "Yes _querida_…he was. We have his blessing." He said smiling wider if that was even possible.

I smiled and hugged him tightly before I heard someone clearing their throat behind us.

"Umm…excuse me but um…Professor Christmas would like a family portrait of everyone in the living room." I heard Andy say behind us.

Jesse and I started laughing but we both nodded and followed the rest of the family into the living room and positioned ourselves for the portrait. Andy and my mother were standing in the middle. Jake, Brad, and David were all standing around them and then Jesse and I were standing on the side of the rest of them….Jesse with his arms around my waist and I with my hands on his. Both of our smiles couldn't be compared to as we stared at the camera with love apparent in our eyes. Outside….the carolers could still be heard singing the song that they had been singing when Jesse proposed to me…and the snow continued to fall in sheets of brilliant sparkling beauty.

**Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin Mother and Child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Oh, sleep in heavenly peace**

**Noche de paz, noche de amor  
Todo duerme en derredor  
Entre los astros que esparcen su luz  
Bella anunciando al niño Jesús  
Brilla la estrella de paz  
Brilla la estrella de paz**

**Silent night, holy night  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heav'nly hosts sing Alleluia  
Christ the Savior is born  
Christ the Savior is born**

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone. Have a safe and happy holiday season and may your Christmas be filled with as much love, laughter, and happiness as our favorite couple's was. 


End file.
